Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series
Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series is a 5 part series produced by V2RocketProductions. It is also the sequel series to the Super Soldier Series and prequel to the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. 'Plot' Taking place well after the creation of Krieger and the salvaging of the Super Soldier, Group 935 is performing unethical experiments on captured allied soldiers in order to create weapons of war for the Third Reich. 'Episodes' Episode 1 Krieger arrives at Vault 935 within the base of Storm Maker in search of Edward Richtofen. After finding him to be working on the suit worn by the former Super Soldier and heads to see him. It's then that he takes two pieces of bread and brings it to a prisoner in a nearby cell. The cell houses Corporal Garland, Pvt. Sullivan and Gunnery Sgt. Montgomery. Krieger arrives at the lab where Richtofen is working on the Super Soldier suit. After leaving before Edward could start his daily torture, Krieger sits by the prison cell where Richtofen is performing experiments on a prisoner in his lab. Edward injects Serum 115 into the recently deceased victim of his tortured soul and it turns him into a Zombie, leading the doctor to shoot him. Requesting another patient, Krieger gets fed up with it and tells him that they can't take anymore of his methods. Edward demands him to follow his orders, but Krieger ends up pointing his Kammerjager DGX at him in order to change his mind. Edward reluctantly stands down and leaves his lab, then the prisoners thank Krieger for his help. Edward then returns to his lab in order to work with more of the samples of Serum 115, only to accidentally drop a test tube over a small sample of Red Mercury which causes the substance to become stable. He then tests it in a flask and realizes his assumption was correct. It's when he exits his lab that he is encountered by Krieger who holds him at gunpoint with his Mauser C96 demanding the stable substance. It was then Krieger reveals that he was never actually with him and only there to stop the creation of his new substance. After an intense argument, Edward hits Krieger with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, causing him injury and then smashing the flask on the floor. Recovering, Krieger finds that Edward has fled to his lab, taken a sample of the substance and escapes via a small teleporter in his lab allowing him to escape. Krieger exits Richtofen's lab and searches the rest of Storm Maker in order to check for survivors. He manages to kill a zombie and encounters the prisoners who managed to escape and armed themselves with guns and gas masks protecting them from the harmful gas. Krieger orders them to accompany him in order to exit the bunker before Group 935 arrives to kill them. Krieger then encounters several enemies while getting to Richtofen's lab and manages to activate the teleporter and escape. Episode 2 After teleporting from Storm Maker, Krieger, Garland, Montgomery and Sullivan end up in a remote area still within Europe. Despite their differences, the group follow Krieger and travel on foot. Meanwhile in Vault 935, Col. Guderian confronts a scientist for a report. Angered hearing that the prisoners, Krieger, Richtofen and Serum 115 is gone, Guderian sends troops to track the group. While on the dirt road, Krieger and the others find themselves confronting Blitz Troopers. Upon the trooper disappearing, Krieger orders the others to follow his lead due to the fact that he is the only one who can see through their cloaking device. The group then end ups engaging several Blitz Troopers before Montgomery is killed by a Blitz Trooper. Sullivan manages to kill one trooper and Krieger kills one with a Kukri and shoots another. After seeing Montgomery's dead corpse on the ground, Krieger and the others grieve the loss of their comrade. Believing Kreiger was responsible, the augmented Nazi assures him that he hates the Nazis and what they do. He even explains what happened to him before becoming what he is now and his intentions against Group 935. Krieger orders the two to get some sleep while he reads up on the project. Episode 3 After losing Montgomery in the battle against the Blitz Troops, Krieger, Sullivan and Garland are all that's left to stop Group 935. Walking most of the day, the trio takes a water break and during such time, Krieger is asked by Garland as to what happened to him before everything. Krieger explains to them that he was the officer that almost died trying to destroy the Super Soldier before D-Day. He explains that he wants to destroy 935 and their research before he dies. While traveling into the night, the trio finds an abandoned German bunker where Krieger believes is the site of another Group 935 facility where a machine was not created but contained by the group. Dismissing it as a rumor, the trio sets up a small defensive perimeter which they hold through parts of the night. It is then that they are ambushed by Nazi Zombies and the machine from the facility known as Experiment 26. After an intense firefight, several zombies get ahold of Sullivan and kill him, leaving Krieger and Garland. After the onslaught, Experiment 26 briefly tries to engage Krieger in combat only to be destroyed after Krieger damaged his body and blasted him with the Kammerjager DGX. Taking out the remaining zombies, Garland and Krieger then flee into the night. Episode 4 By April of 1945, Dr. Richtofen has been working on the Super Soldier while at a secret location in Germany. Upon hearing the sound of Soviet troops closing in, Richtofen activates the Super Soldier and orders it to attack the Soviets. Picking up an MG-34, the soldier heads out to deal with the Russians. In an intense gunfight despite the persistence of the Soviets, the Super Soldier ends up killing all of the Russians. At the same time however, Krieger and Garland arrive at the same location where Edward unleashes the Super Soldier on them both. As a fight ensues between the two parties, Garland loses his life to the Super Soldier's Panzerschreck and Krieger engages the soldier on his own. As Edward appears with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 only to be taken down by Krieger who takes out the Super Soldier as well. While trying to escape, Krieger ends up attacked by a horde of zombies, leading to him pulling out a Stielhandgranate Model 24, leading to his demise. 'Cast & Crew' *David Lawler.....Krieger *Jacob Ross.....Edward Richtofen, Flammenwerfer Soldier, Voice of Krieger *Ian Lemieux.....Pvt. Sullivan *Daniel Lowery.....Gunnery Sgt. Montgomery *Evan Cray.....Corporal Garland Category:Mini-Series Category:V2RocketProductions Films